The Fall of the House of Uchiha
by Victory not Vengeance
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke twisted into something based upon Fall of the House of Usher. Let me know what you guys think about the idea. Rating is because the story will eventually include things like incest, for those of you who aren't familiar with the original.


Author's Note: I have decided to edit and rewrite the story. I hope that everyone will find this a better version.

Sasuke breathed in the flowery scented air of the courtyard, letting the memories flow back into his mind.

"_Another time Sasuke..."_

Although he hated his brother, he always thought of him at times like these. Itachi was almost always on his mind and not necessarily because he wanted to surpass and kill his older brother. Occasionally, he would think back to better times when he was unswervingly loyal to Itachi and probably loved him more than his own parents.

He would also wonder if Itachi felt the same way; how things would have been if Itachi hadn't murdered their parents and family; why Itachi hadn't done the same to him. He had so many questions and no answers. Not even the Hokage would help him answer the questions.

He breathed in again, trying to relax. Then there was the matter of Naruto; he always got underneath Sasuke's skin. He spent six years building defenses and in a matter of maybe a month, some loud mouth idiot started to tear them down. He hated Naruto for it but at the same time…there was no way he could hate Naruto. Yes, the blonde annoyed him but he had one of those personalities that you couldn't hate him for it.

A whisper of a former person passed by him, walking towards the Sakura trees and up towards the Main House. Sasuke hadn't ventured inside there in six years; he didn't want to and thought it disrespectful. However...what if the answers he sought were in there and he hadn't found them because he hadn't been looking in the correct place? He knew that there were official records that the Hokage kept but there had to be 'unofficial' records.

He drifted his way up into the Main House, pausing briefly at the police tape covered door. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He reached over the tape and pushed the door open. Ducking underneath the tape, he entered the house.

"_Momma, I'm gonna catch 'tachi!! Watch me!!"_

"_Not in this lifetime, little brother."_

He saw himself running after his older brother, only to trip and fall on his face. He hadn't injured himself too badly, only a few scratches…

After snapping out of his daydream, he noticed that the house desperately needed to be cleaned; there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. His mother would never have allowed this; she was most likely ashamed of him for not cleaning and repairing their home. Breathing in the dusty air, he stepped inside a bit and looked around. Other than the dust, cobwebs and the few small repairs that needed to be done…the house looked the same.

Stepping lightly, he started examining each room he passed by with the same results: dust, cobwebs and cracks. He passed by one room, he didn't want to go in there just yet…he decided to take a look in his parents' room and his fathers' office. There had to be some answers in there.

He gently opened the door to his parents' bedroom and looked around. Surprisingly, the room didn't look too bad; everything was pretty much the same, only far dustier. He kicked up the dust as he made his way to their dresser. Should he really be doing this?

Steeling his will, he opened the top drawers and started to go through them. Nothing looked particularly interesting; it looked to be only he and Itachis' birth certificates and various other documents.

Wait. What was this? It appeared to be another birth certificate. He blinked; he had seen this particular birth certificate before. He remembered being nosy and getting into his fathers' office desk, he hadn't gotten a proper look at it then but he recognized the tea stain on the bottom right corner.

This was the key. He trembled slightly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to look at the piece of paper and have the truth revealed. Maybe he should burn the paper…

That ghost was back. Even though most of the figures haunting the Uchiha Complex weren't distinguishable, he could tell them apart and this one always had a particularly masculine feeling to it. It probably followed him from the entryway into his parents' bedroom.

He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder and squeeze, as though telling him to read it. He sighed heavily, now he had ghosts telling him what to do. Sasuke looked down at the paper; he didn't recognize the name although she was apparently an Uchiha. Birth date: June 9th. Wait a minute, June 9th? That was Itachi's birthday. Confused, he read on. Parents: Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke slowly sank to the floor. This could not be happening. Itachi…twin sister…who?

He glanced back at the piece of paper. Amaya Uchiha.

A name to search for; common sense told him that Uchiha was no longer her surname and there was no telling where she was currently. This search would require some help.


End file.
